Black Leg Style
The Black Leg Style is a martial-arts style that was created by Vinsmoke Sanji under training by Zeff. It is designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a chef like Sanji or Zeff. As a result, practitioners tend to drop into certain stances in which their upper-body portions are most relaxed, such as placing their hands inside their pockets or crossing their arms together across their chest, and only puts them into action whenever the event requires them to do certain maneuvers such as handstands, which aren't prohibited. While Sanji rarely takes it to the level that earned Zeff his nickname "Red Leg", he still displays an intense level of attacking power with each kick and the average fighter simply cannot stand up to him. The only prominent times when (one of) Sanji's feet take on the red-color theme is when he uses his Diable Jambe technique. Some of his attacks are powerful enough to rearrange his opponent's face. As a fighting style, the style boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skill making it a very versatile fighting technique, allowing Sanji to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries and combine the power of his kicks with his other crewmates respective strengths for devastating team combinations. Most of Sanji's attack names are French words referring to various dishes, though he has recently employed the use of English words when naming his techniques. Information *'Users': Vinsmoke Sanji *'Fighting Style Focus': Legs and feet, Midair jumping Attacks *'Collier' (Neck): A kick to the neck which Sanji does whilst still on the ground. Collier is the French term for neck meat. *'Épaule' (Shoulder): A downward kick targeting the opponent's shoulder, meant to knock them off balance or drive them into the ground. **'Épaule Shot' (Shoulder Meat Shoot): Sanji jumps into the air then brings his heel down on the opponent's shoulder. *'Côtelette' (Rib): Dropping down into a one-handed handstand position, Sanji kicks the opponent hard in the ribs, this attack is usually followed by Sélle. *'Sélle' (Lower Back): Commonly used as a combo attack with Côtelette, using the momentum from the Côtelette attack Sanji (still in a handstand) spins around in the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to the opponent's lower back or lumbar region. *'Poitrine' (Breast/Chest): A stabbing kick straight into the opponent's chest. **'Poitrine Shot' (Breast/Chest Shoot): A stronger version of Poitrine, except that this time Sanji aims a little higher and kicks up instead of down. *'Gigot' (Legs): Running at the opponent Sanji delivers a sweeping kick to the knee caps, the opponent is either send flying or slammed to the ground as a result. *'Mouton Shot' (Sheep Shot): One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, and a common finishing move. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg to deliver a kick to the opponent's mid-section, or sometimes their head, that sends them flying. *'Reception': Sanji lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. *'Bas Côte' (Shoulder Roast): A mid-air attack, Sanji kicks one leg straight forward to attack the opponent while kicking the other one backwards to provide the necessary momentum. *'Longe': A sweeping kick, usually performed from the back targeting the opponent's back, very useful for sending an opponent flying in preparation for another kick. *'Tendron' (Collar): A straight on side kick targeting the middle area of the opponent's collar bone. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Flanchet' (Stomach/Belly): A simple kick to the opponent's stomach. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. **'Flanchet Shot' (Stomach/Belly Shoot): Sanji kicks the opponent with a head on snap kick. *'Quasi' (Rump): Sanji flips over into a double-handed handstand, spins around and kicks the opponent. This attack is usually followed by Queue. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Queue' (Tail): Commonly used as a combo attack with Quasi, Sanji continues spinning with the momentum from Quasi and swings his other leg around to kick the opponent's tail bone. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Cuisseau' (Thigh): Often used right before or after Jarret, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's thigh. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. **'Cuisseau Shot' (Thigh Shoot): A hard kick to the thigh that sends the opponent flying. *'Jarret' (Shin): Often used right before or after Cuisseau, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's shin. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Veau Shot' (Veal Shoot): Another one of Sanji's strongest/finisher attacks, leaps into the air and sweeps his leg forward to land a powerful kick to the center of the opponent's torso. Sanji uses to perform this move as a finishing blow after using his combo of Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau and Jarret. *'Concassé' (Crush): Another finisher, Sanji leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head. Sanji can also use this attack by standing on one hand sideways while facing his opponent before spinning around rapidly and delivering a kick to his opponent's side. *'Bouquetiere Shot' (Mixed Vegetables Shot): Often used as the final blow in a series of attacks, Sanji lands on his hands underneath an opponent's chin, then uses both hands to spring upwards to deliver a blow to the opponent's chin with both feet. *'Slice Shot' (Sliced Shoot): A disarming attack where Sanji runs forward, jumps into the air and kicks the opponent's hand to do damage and knock a weapon from their hand. *'Party Table Kick Course': An attack for fighting against large groups, Sanji jumps into the air and lands on the head of one of the opponents in a hand stand. He then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of anyone within range. After he runs out of targets, he dismounts and kicks the person he was spinning on. *'Brochette' (Skewer): Sanji jumps over the top of his opponent and aims one leg directly downwards towards the opponent. He then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear his opponent with his extended leg. *'Collier Frit' (Fried Neck): A powerful kick to the neck, Sanji leans forwards and launches his foot up into his opponent's throat, with an added spin for extra damage. *'Frit Assorti' (Fried Assortment): An attack for use against several opponents, Sanji leans forward and kicks several opponents skywards. *'Escalope' (Thin Slices): A jumping kick to the forehead. *'Oeil' (Eye): A straight on kick to the opponent's eyes. *'Nez' (Nose): A straight on kick to the opponent's nose. *'Joue' (Cheek): A straight-on kick to the opponent's cheek. **'Joue Shot' (Cheek Shoot): Sanji leans forward and delivers a hard side kick to one of the opponent's cheeks. *'Bouche' (Mouth): A straight on kick to the opponent's upper jaw, this attack targets the roof of their mouth, and thus can only be done when the opponent's mouth is open. *'Dents' (Teeth): A straight on kick to the opponent's teeth, Sanji hits both the upper and lower sets of teeth at the same time, and thus he can only use his attack when the opponent's mouth is closed. *'Menton' (Chin): A straight on kick to the opponent's lower jaw/chin. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. *'Santen Découpage' (Three Point Cut): Sanji throws three powerful near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks with one leg to the opponent's throat, chest and stomach, striking them with the entire length of his leg. *'Deuxième Haché' (Second-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach. *'Extra Haché' (Highest-Rate Mincemeat): A barrage of hard kicks launched at multiple directions, in the same manner as Luffy's Gum-Gum Gatling, only that given Sanji's lack of elasticity; this move must be performed at close range. *'Armée de L'Air Shot' (Air Force Shoot): A recurrent team attack where Sanji propels the combo partner with his leg to a distant target. The attack name changes according to the partner's fighting style. **'Armée de L'Air Gum Shot' (Air Force Rubber Shoot): Sanji kicks Luffy forward after the latter stretches and grabs the former's leg, allowing him to move at higher speeds than normal. ***'Hell Memories Gum Shot': A far stronger version where Sanji actives Hell Memories before kicking Luffy, causing the Straw Hats Captain to be engulfed in flames after being launched. **'Armée de L'Air Power Shot' (Air Force Power Shoot): Sanji kicks either Zoro or Erza after balancing on Sanji's leg, allowing either of the two to move at higher speeds than normal. **'Armée de L'Air Fire Shot' (Air Force Fire Shoot): Sanji kicks Natsu after grabbing his leg upon close contact, allowing the Dragon Slayer to move at higher speeds than normal to increase the force of his attacks. Walks Movement techniques which Sanji utilizes to augment his mobility in various areas. He developed this after the timeskip. *'Blue Walk': Similar to the Six Powers' Geppo technique, though instead of using the air, Sanji runs underwater by kicking the water itself to propel himself. *'Sky Walk': Basically the same as the Geppo technique from the Six Powers; Sanji runs through the sky by kicking the air itself to propel himself. Category:Fighting Styles